


Amanda's Apprentice

by ItsMeWithTheTea



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeWithTheTea/pseuds/ItsMeWithTheTea
Summary: Daniel finally gets to go home, but there's someone waiting to talk to him.
Relationships: Daniel Matthews/Amanda Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Amanda's Apprentice

Daniel collapsed on his bed. He'd finally been allowed to go home only after what felt like years of questioning by the police, and then he had to wait for his mother to come get him and bombard him with more questions. She'd even asked about his father, which surprised him. All he gathered from the police was that he left with Jigsaw to find him, and no one's heard from him since.

He tried to ignore the guilt crawling beneath his skin. Perhaps if he'd just paid a little more attention on his way home he wouldn't have been kidnapped and his father wouldn't have disappeared. It hurt his heart to remember their last words had been an argument. 

Daniel was exhausted. After a long night of traps and murder, he thought he could sleep for a week. On top of that, he didn't know what happened to Amanda, either. The last thing he remembered was slicing Xavier's throat to protect her and himself, and then everything went black. He could only hope she somehow managed to escape.

He started to kick his shoes off, too tired to change into pajamas. If he could just do this one thing he could finally go back to sleep. "Hello, Daniel." He froze. That voice. He shot up into a sitting position and turned, just barely making out an outline near the window. Her outline. "Amanda?" 

"Correct," She said. "Looks like you got home safely, no pun intended," She chuckled to herself.

"H-how did you escape? Did you talk to the police?"

"Nah," She murmured. "Might've been dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Daniel asked. "What do you mean?"

"I think you have potential. I told you I was tested, yes? Jigsaw opened my eyes to life, Daniel."

"W-what do you m-mean?" He asked, starting to tremble.

"I'm his apprentice now." Daniel shot up to his feet. "What do you mean, you're his apprentice?! Are you insane? How could you work for that maniac?!"

"He's the one who made me realize I needed to appreciate my life. Do you appreciate yours, Daniel?"

"I- uh-"

"Do you?" There was a threat in her voice.

"I do," He mumbled. "What are you asking me?"

"Jigsaw is very frail. He's not going to make it much longer. As much as it pains me to say it, soon I will have to take over. And I want you to be my first apprentice."

"Me?" Daniel asked, "Why me?"

"I think you have what it takes. You survived, didn't you? So tell me, will you be my apprentice?"

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't too great, but I hope it isn't unbearable lol. I would've liked to see Daniel become Amanda's apprentice, so that's probably what happened after this but I couldn't think of how to continue it XD


End file.
